


Write me a Love Letter

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Soulmates, wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: When you write on a paper, at the right time, your soulmate will reply to you. The ink from your pen will seep through their paper and so will theirs.





	1. Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something for this ship ;u; love them to bits! the last time I wrote for wonhoon it was an angsty one.... so i need to balance that out with fluff (/ ouo)/ hope you guys enjoy it! have a nice day! Gonna keep this story short so it may end on the next chapter....

The clock was ticking in the background, the teacher was talking about something involving x's and y's while Wonwoo tried his best to stay awake in class. Neing a sixteen year old high schooler was a tough job. Aside from the usual academic stress, he had to wake up early to go to school, which he wasn't too fond of. He also had to juggle between school and his part time job at the convenience store near his house, since he didn't want to be too dependent on his parents. Besides all those thing Wonwoo just wants to live life... casually. 

 

Since graduation was in a few months, he has to think of his future immensely. Wonwoo was the type to just go with the flow, he wasn't too keen on planning anything. His grades weren't bad. In fact, he is one of the few people who maintains his score on top of the class. Despite sleeping most of the time, he would usually ace his quizzes and tests, so the teachers would just let him be. He needed to think about his future, his job, his college choice and..... his future family.

 

Wonwoo bit his lip, he forgot about that. With his pen between his fingers, he continuously tapped the end on to his notebook. Wonwoo looked a bit nervous as he never thought of romance in his future. He was told that his soulmate would come if he would write on a paper and it will answer back, but he never believed in those kinds of things. As he was seated at the very back of the classroom, he scrunched his face, messed up his hair and lightly let his head fall on top of his desk.

 

All these things were just too much for him. Wonwoo just wants to sway along with the wind, yet he felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh. Wonwoo rested his head on its side, facing his notebook. Everything was just all over the place, he would rather sleep through the class if it were him but the sound of the clock continued to echo inside his mind. He eyes the pen in his hand, remembering the silly soulmate idea that he was taught growing up. Wonwoo found it silly that something like that could happen, even though his parents met through that kind of process. 

 

He knows that there is a possibility to find his soulmate, but he believes that he shouldn't believe in such things and just follow what feels right to him. He was sixteen, he shouldn't be worrying about it either. Yet the sinking feeling of curiosity filled all the way down to the pit of his stomach. With his lower lip between his teeth, his hand started to move with the pen he was holding. 

 

_"Is anyone there?"_ Wonwoo wrote. He looked at his notebook, feeling a little bit stupid as time passed by; There was no response, no anything. He thanked the gods that he caught himself first before doing anything more embarrassing. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, of course no one will reply. When suddenly, ink started to seep in to his notebook, words started to form from the small blotches and his small eyes started to widen.

 

_"I'm here."_  

 

Those words magically appeared in his notebook. Wonwoo felt the hairs on his arms go up, he immediately jumped from his seat, causing a ruckus. The class went silent, the teacher looked at him. Wonwoo was in a frazzled state. Was he dreaming? Was the heat of the summer air too much for him to handle? Was he going crazy? He mumbled a small sorry before going back to his seat. Wonwoo reluctantly looked at his notebook to read those two words again before trying to calm himself.

 

_"Hello?"_ It says.

 

Wonwoo's palm started to sweat, he gulped down and wrote,  _"Are you real?"_

 

And not a minute too late, it answered,  _"Yes... are you?"_

 

_"Yes."_ Wonwoo responded. 

 

Wonwoo let the conversation die down that day. He didn't want to look any further, he was scared. He wasn't scared of the person writing to him, more like he was scared of the future he might have with that person. Wonwoo went took the train to work, his notebook in his bag, his pen in his pocket and his heart raising from the encounter. Even when he arrived at the convenience store, that's the only thing he could think of.

 

"Hello?" The voice echoed inside his head. Wonwoo was out of it, he stood behind the cashier, his eyes blank as the customer before him tries to call for his attention. 

 

The customer snapped his finger in front of the dazed cashier, and instantly Wonwoo was brought back to reality. 

 

"Ah.. sorry.." Wonwoo apologized as he checked out the items on the counter. Wonwoo noticed the school uniform the guy was wearing, it was the same as his. The guy was small in height, his eyes were sharp and his black hair cleanly showed off his forehead. Wonwoo realized that it was his classmate, Jihoon. They barely talk, but they maintained a casual atmosphere around each other in class.

 

"Is your house near here?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"Huh?- -  Ah! Yes." Jihoon gave a small smile as he hands Wonwoo his debit card.

 

"I see." Wonwoo smiled back. Jihoon was one of the top students in his class, their grades would usually fight for the top spot but neither of them minded if they became second. Wonwoo vaguely remembers Jihoon as the quiet guy who sits by the window and writes a lot.

 

"See you around." Jihoon waved before gathering his purchases.

 

Jihoon was nice. Wonwoo always thought of him as the studious type but sometimes he would catch him falling asleep during History and Economics.

 

That night, Wonwoo could barely sleep a wink, all he could think about was the notes in his notebook. It all felt surreal and honestly, unbelievable. The next day, he held his notebook and pen together. He felt a sense of longing. It sounds extremely ridiculous but his whole body felt like it had to communicate with that person again. Wonwoo, being a little reluctant bit the end of his pen before deciding that he should just go where his feelings would take him.

 

He had a few minutes before their free time ends, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to just... write?

 

_"Hello."_ Wonwoo wrote, looking at his notebook intently.

 

_"Hi."_

 

_"I have to ask you something...."_

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_"Do you believe in this kind of thing?"_

 

_"I mean... we are writing to each other right now..."_

 

_"Good point."_

 

_"How old are you?"_

 

_"Sixteen.... and you?"_

 

_"Sixteen."_

 

_"Aren't you going to ask for my name? or who I am?"_

 

Wonwoo didn't know what to answer. He sat there with his pen on his hand and a lingering feeling of stillness. He hesitated for a bit before writing again.

 

_"I... kind of don't want to... yet. I don't want to know your name yet."_

 

_"May I ask why?"_

 

_"It's complicated."_

 

_"Try me."_

 

Somehow those two words made Wonwoo smile. He had a firm grip on his pen as he wrote down his concerns for the future and how everything was happening too fast. Wonwoo didn't even realize that it was lunch time until he rested his back on his chair, and found himself in a nearly empty classroom. He noticed that Jihoon stayed behind, pen and notebook in hand. It wasn't an unusual sight, after all, Jihoon would always write things on his notebook.

 

As weeks go by, Wonwoo continued to talk the same person through notes. It was like note passing without the passing and getting caught.  During the times that he would talk to this person he would have a smile on his face, something that is rarely seen by his peers. It came to a point where he would bring his notebook and pen to the rooftop or during lunch with his friends and sometimes during his part time job whenever there was no customers. 

 

In just a month, it became a routine for Wonwoo to glimpse over his notebook and smile. 

 

_"What are you doing?"_ Wonwoo wrote on his notebook, the last time they wrote to each other, they talked about their interests.

 

_"I'm in bed..haha"_

 

_"Bed? Don't you have class?"_

 

_"I'm sick. Wasn't able to come to class today."_

 

_"Hope you get better."_

 

It was almost the end of the day. Wonwoo would do the usual things, say goodbye to his friends and hop on a train to his part time job.  The night was awfully slow, but as the bell rang his eyes laid upon Jihoon's small stature. The small man wore an over-sized grey hoodie that covered almost everything. His face looked paler than before and his nose was awfully red, the way he walked was slow and weak.

 

"Hey Jihoon." Wonwoo greeted, the said man looked at him and gave a weak smile. "You look awful...." Wonwoo added.

 

"Thanks." Jihoon said sarcastically, managing to joke about it. He let himself stumble a bit to the counter, leaning in to ask for medicine to cure his cold. 

 

"Is it that kind of season already?" Wonwoo mumbled to himself.

 

"Huh?" Jihoon raised his brows.

 

"Oh! It's nothing." Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck, "You see... my friend is also sick and I wondered if it's that season where everybody gets the flu or the cold or something.."

 

Jihoon paused for a minute before replying, "It's definitely that season.."


	2. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

Wonwoo looked at his notebook with a blank look in his eyes. His pen resting on his hand, and once again, he found himself in a boring class utterly distracted by his own thoughts. His heart started to sink down,he's been thinking about it for some time, he's been talking to this person for more than six months and somehow he found himself wanting to know the person's name.

 

Wonwoo knew he was contradicting himself. He knew that he said he didn't want to know his soulmate's name, but the urge to call them by their name made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Heck! He doesn't even know if the person he's talking to is a girl or not. Wonwoo didn't really care though, he's been talking to them for quite a while and he knew perfectly well that he is undoubtedly enamored by them.

 

Wonwoo gripped his pen and started to jot down words on his notebook.

 

_"Aren't you curious?"_

 

_"Curious? About what?"_

 

_"You know... me... "_

 

_"You like to play video games... and you also like to sleep."_

 

_"Not that...."_

 

_"Then what?"_

 

_"What I look like? Where I go to school? "_

 

There was a slight pause from his soulmate's side. It took a while before Wonwoo could see ink seeping in to the paper again, which worried him a little.

 

_"I don't particularly care what you look like...."_

 

_"Isn't it weird that we have been talking to each other for so long but we don't know each other's names? or what we look like in real life?"_

 

_"Hmmmm... What's gotten into you that you're suddenly talking about this? :P I thought you weren't ready."_

 

Wonwoo smiled as he read the message in his notebook. He ran his fingers through his ravenous hair before straightening his back on his chair. 

 

_"Maybe.... I'm ready."_

 

Wonwoo bit his lower lip, was he being too forward? His thoughts were everywhere, his heart was pounding like crazy and somewhere in between his palms also started to sweat.

 

_"Maybe..... I'm not.."_

 

_"Why?_

 

Wonwoo knotted his brows together, feeling nervous for the person's response.

 

_"I don't want you to be disappointed."_

 

_"About what?"_

 

_"About me...."_

 

_"I've been talking to my supposed soulmate in months, how can I be disappointed?"_

 

_"Trust me you will be once you see me."_

 

Wonwoo didn't know how to respond to that. Rather than hurt, he was worried for them. He's been too deep in his thoughts that he barely heard the bell for lunch. But as soon as his friends tapped his shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts. Wonwoo took his notebook with him as they were all headed towards the canteen.

 

He's been talking to this person, and this person sounds decent. Wonwoo didn't know what his soulmate was worrying about at all, but he did understand the hesitance, after all, he's been in their shoes before. Wonwoo sat on the bleachers with a pizza roll in his mouth, chewing aimlessly as his friends joke about the quiet kid in class named, Jihoon. Now his mind ran in circles, when will they meet? Will they ever meet? 

 

Wonwoo admits that he was skeptical about soulmates at first, but there was something inside of him urging him to know this person in real life too and not just in ink and paper. Was Wonwoo being selfish? Possibly, but who isn't? Love can sometimes be selfish. 

 

"That Jihoon person seemed out of it today." Jun laughed.

 

"I mean, he's already weird enough." Soonyoung shrugged.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Wonwoo asked, sneaking into his friends' conversation.

 

"Well... nothing is wrong with him..." Soonyoung said with an unsure tone of voice.

 

"He was hitting his head on his table during class." Jun laughed, "I even saw him crumple up a piece of paper and put it in his mouth."

 

"I didn't know you were  **that** observant." Wonwoo said with a nonchalant tone to his voice. Jun's face turned white, his smiling face melted as sheer panic was painted over it.

 

"I think Jun likes Jihoon." Soonyoung nudged Jun's knee.

 

"H-He's weird!" Jun protested.

 

"Is he?" Wonwoo begged to differ, "He's pretty nice."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon was all alone in the classroom. His puffed up eyes were evidence of crying and his reddened forehead further solidifies Jun's statement. He felt lost, he felt nervous and he felt apologetic. Jihoon could sense a grave nervousness crawling inside of him, it bothered him and his heart could only take so much. But maybe that was a good thing? 

 

Jihoon always lived his life comfortably. The only time he would do something spontaneous was to go to a convenience store from time to time or not listen in class.

* * *

 

"As I said before, I don't like him!" Jun continued to defend his taste in other people.

 

"There's nothing wrong with liking a guy!" Soonyoung tried to console his friend, who obviously took the joke to heart, "Whether it's platonic or romantic, it's all good." Soonyoung placed a comforting hand on Jun's knee as he looked over his shoulder to look at his stoic looking friend, "Right, Wonwoo?"

 

"Right..."  Wonwoo smiled.

 

"See?" Soonyoung gave a reassuring smile.

 

"We'll support you if you start pursuing Jihoon." Wonwoo gave a thumbs up, teasing Jun in the process. It was just a silly statement to get his friend riled up, but in the back of Wonwoo's mind it was a hectic mess. Maybe he should pursue the person he's been talking to? But Wonwoo knew that just because they've been talking to each other for a time, doesn't mean he's obligated to pursue them romantically.

 

Although he knows that he genuinely did want to be something more for this person, but the idea of conforming made it a bit hard to swallow. Wonwoo let out a small sigh under his breath, but maybe he could conform to destiny for this person? After all, he could basically feel it inside of him, that he likes them genuinely.

* * *

After lunch Physical Education was next, Wonwoo and his friends changed to their PE uniform as they all gathered in the basketball court. The teacher looked over and counted the students, oddly enough one was missing. Wonwoo looked at his surroundings, he knew instantly the Jihoon wasn't there.

 

Wonwoo raised his hand and said, "I think Jihoon is still in our classroom."

 

The teacher frowned at the absence of his student, "Could you fetch him so we can start class?"

 

"No problem." Wonwoo replied. He nonchalantly went back to his class, dragging his feet on the hallway in the process. He instantly regretted volunteering, he forgot how far the court was to their building. 

 

Wonwoo sighed as he slid the door open to their classroom, and just as he predicted, Jihoon was there. Wonwoo approached Jihoon's chair, the small man was silent. He nudged Jihoon's shoulder but he had no response.  Wonwoo rolled his eyes and nudged it again, this time he could see Jihoon knotting his brows together as if he was being disturbed which made Wonwoo chuckle a little.

 

Jihoon's hair was illuminated by the sun, his shoulders were manly but small, Wonwoo could see Jihoon's breathing deeply as he slept. Somehow it made Wonwoo's heart skip a beat.

 

"Yah.. wake up." Wonwoo sighed, this time he was tapping the man's shoulder.

 

Still, no response.

 

Since Wonwoo just wanted to get it over with, he gave a little more force as he nudged Jihoon's sleeping body. It rendered Jihoon to fumble his head on its side on the table, revealing his notebook. Wonwoo's eyes immediately landed on Jihoon's notebook, slowly he read the words written on them. Wonwoo's small eyes widened, slowly he took hold of Jihoon's notebook, holding it in his hands as he made sure of what he saw.

 

The notebook was filled with his conversation with his soulmate. Wonwoo's heartbeat started to rise up, his eyes shaking as he read it word per word. He was shocked to say the least. He wasn't stupid, Wonwoo knew that it could only be one thing, Jihoon was his soulmate. 

 

Wonwoo was about to turn the other page when suddenly a hand snatched the notebook away from his grasp, startling him in the process. Somewhere along the lines of shock and restlessness, his eyes connected with Jihoon's.

 

He could feel his chest tightening up, he could see Jihoon's eyes tearing up like he was exposed or something. Jihoon's face was a mess, his eyes welled up with tears, his nose was flaring, his hair was everywhere and his pale cheeks were red as can be. Jihoon snatched the notebook away and quickly shoved it inside his bag.

 

"H-Hey.." Wonwoo hesitantly says. Jihoon was already packing his bags, the last thing he wanted was to let Wonwoo see him cry. 

 

Jihoon immediately stood up, grabbing his bag in the process as he made his way out of the classroom. Jihoon felt a tug on his wrist, a warm hand that stopped him.

 

"I said.. hey.." Wonwoo's voice was deep and it made Jihoon's knees turn to jelly.

 

But before Wonwoo could even confront him, Jun's loud voice interrupted them.

 

"Hey! The teacher's been calling the two of you! He said you're taking too long." Jun popped inside the classroom, oblivious to the heavy atmosphere.

 

Jihoon took this as a chance to escape, he immediately whisked his hand away and ran as fast as he can, leaving Wonwoo flustered in that moment.

 

"Wha-What was that about?" Jun asked.


	3. Letters for the Far Away

The teacher's words were becoming inaudible, but Wonwoo tried to catch up with the lesson. Jeon Wonwoo, the man who usually sleeps in class and still ranks high in grades is taking notes. It's the 6th time he was jotting down the lecture of a different subject and the second day Jihoon failed to show up in school. It was the third day since he found out that Jihoon was his soulmate and he felt listless. 

 

It might be the shock or it might be the sheer longing of Jihoon's words but he felt like he needed to jot down the lecture for Jihoon's sake. He wasn't really sure where his feelings were going, after all, it was weird to have a soulmate in the first place, but he had hoped deep inside of him that maybe if he brought the lectures for the week then maybe he can talk to him. He wanted to know so much yet he was also hesitating to do so. Wonwoo was never the type to be hung up on situations like this, especially when it comes to relationships, it was just too bothersome. But he couldn't brush off the sad look Jihoon had, he wanted to reach him.

 

"He's absent today too, huh." Jun sighed out as he looked at the empty sit. 

 

"You miss him?" Soonyoung jokingly whispered.

 

"W-What-- no, I just thought it is such a shame to waste education!" Jun retaliated but an obvious blush on his ears gave his feelings away.

 

Upon hearing this, Wonwoo took a minute to look at the empty chair near the window. He felt his chest grow heavy. Wonwoo heaved a sigh as he opened his notebook at the back part. For the last three days he had been trying to call out to Jihoon. Endless notes of his name and a few hellos were written but each time, there were no response. Even during Wonwoo's part time job at the store, Jihoon wasn't there.

 

The following day was no different, Jihoon was still absent and Wonwoo kept on writing down notes. At this time he stopped writing on the back of his notebook, he thought that Jihoon might want to have some peace and quiet. He didn't want to drive him away. The whole day the world was playing Jeon Wonwoo. Every topic in class was about romance or something about time is of the essence. Wonwoo groaned, the universe hates him, destiny hates him and maybe and hopefully not but Jihoon hates him. But the more these topics were being discussed in class, the more his notes became personal letters to Jihoon. Slowly, he noticed that the lectures about romance were starting to make sense when he only thought of Jihoon in every sense of it.

 

It was already dismissal by the time Wonwoo realized it, he was ready to pack up his things when a thought came to him. He immediately put his bag over his shoulder and ran towards the faculty room. He could already hear his inner thoughts shout at him for being so unpredictable and indecisive and most of all, crazy but something inside of Wonwoo lit up.

 

Maybe it was because he was feeling selfish or maybe because he was feeling restless but he kindly asked his homeroom teacher for Jihoon's address. He didn't have a plan or anything like that and he wasn't sure if he was going to declare anything at all, but he had a deep feeling inside of him that he wanted to see Jihoon as soon as possible. It sounded cliche, especially when Wonwoo was well aware of the whole soulmate thing, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

 

Wonwoo thanked his teacher and immediately went out to find Jun and Soonyoung coming his way.

 

"Hey Wonwoo!" Soonyoung greeted.

 

"Where are you going?" Jun asked, he never seen his friend so excitable.

 

Wonwoo stopped and looked over his shoulder, "To Jihoon's place." Wonwoo wasn't aware of the small smile he had on his face.

 

"W-What?" Jun looked frazzled, "Why?"

 

"I need to bring this weeks notes to his place." Wonwoo replied.

 

"Take lover boy with you." Soonyoung coaxed, "We were about to go to the faculty room to ask for Jihoon's address anyway."

 

Wonwoo, who had a silly smile on his face, placed a hand on his hip and said , "No can do." He didn't explain after that, Wonwoo immediately dashed off, leaving his friends confused.

 

Wonwoo could feel his listlessness subside. He took the train and all the while he was waiting for his stop, he could feel the warmth in his chest grow hotter and hotter. He wanted to see Jihoon as soon as possible. He was surprised how near the apartment complex Jihoon lived in from the convenience store he worked in. He immediately went inside the lot, he looked for his apartment number, and without hesitation pressed the doorbell.

 

Of course Wonwoo knew he wasn't going to get a response immediately so he tried again. Wonwoo pressed the doorbell as he said, "Hello? is anyone home? I'm Jihoon's classmate."

 

Silence.

 

Wonwoo knew Jihoon was there. He knew because he had been writing letters to him long enough that he basically knew his personality. Wonwoo placed his bag down, opened it and took his notebook. There he opened the last parts, he could feel the heat going up to his cheeks as he took a deep breath before proceeding to look stupid.

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

\---

"It's okay."

\---

"Hello?" 

\---

"I didn't mean to read them. I'm sorry."

\---

"Can we talk? We can just talk here."

\---

"Aren't you going to class?"

\---

"Don't you want to talk to me anymore?"

\---

"Are you well?" 

 

These were the notes he sent to Jihoon on the very day he found out he was his soulmate. Wonwoo knew he looked stupid, like it was some kind of cheesy romance movie, but he wanted to know and he wanted to make sure Jihoon's hears them if he didn't read them yet. He flipped the page and continued to read the notes he sent to him. Now he found himself declaring all his notes to him, in a quiet lot, he was sure someone might pass by and hear him say all these things.

 

"Are you scared? I am too.. but we can talk things out."

\---

"Am I too pushy? I'm sorry... I just want to talk... just tell me if you are okay.."

\---

"I'm going to write down the lectures for you so you don't miss anything."

\---

"This sounds stupid but I miss talking to you."

\---

"Jihoon..."

 

Wonwoo was about to flip another page, when his ears perked up as the door opened. He looked to the small opening and there peaked out Jihoon.

 

"Please stop.." Jihoon's voice sounded strained, "You're saying such embarrassing things... the neighbors might hear."

 

Wonwoo was taken aback but gave a small and warm smile, "Then won't you let me in?"

 

Jihoon bit his small lips, as if he was thinking about it. He weakly opened the door for Wonwoo to enter. It was a spacious apartment, Wonwoo could tell Jihoon's family had a decent income. He politely removed his shoes.

 

"You don't have to be polite. I live alone." Jihoon adds, he was wearing a grey hoodie that his his face.

 

"Where's your parent?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"They work overseas." Jihoon says as he lead Wonwoo to the living room. 

 

Jihoon made sure not to make any eye contact, he scurried like a small animal all the way to the kitchen to offer some tea. Jihoon, with his head hung low felt so nervous. It was the first time a person visited him and it was Wonwoo no less. He comes back from the kitchen with a tray of tea, placing it gently on the wooden coffee table. Jihoon made sure to sit across Wonwoo. Wonwoo noticed the distance and sighed.

 

"Want me to read more of the notes?" Wonwoo asked, teasing the smaller man.

 

Jihoon shook his head violently, his shoulders were stiff as can be.

 

"Then sit beside me." Wonwoo patted the placed on his side.

 

Jihoon shyly and awkwardly scooted near him. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't even think straight. Jihoon was playing with his sleeves when he hears the rustling of papers. 

 

Wonwoo opened up his back to get more of his notebooks. He stacked them all up and placed them on the coffee table. They were the lecture notes he had piled up.

 

"Can I ask something?" Wonwoo asked. 

 

Jihoon nodded in response, but he swore he could melt at that very moment. He could feel Wonwoo's gaze was fixed on him.

 

"Did you ever read the things I wrote to you?" Wonwoo sighed,

 

There was a deafening silence between the both of them. It felt like time stood still, and the only thing they could hear was their own beating hearts. Jihoon's mind was in scrambles, it didn't help that it was only the two of them in the room. It felt like the air was beginning to tense up, his breath hitched and his palms started to sweat. Jihoon knew he wasn't good with conversations but it was worse when it was with someone you like. 

 

Wonwoo on the other hand was just relieved to see Jihoon. The way Jihoon fidgeted beside him looked like he was a small kitten, which Wonwoo took a visual note of in his mind.

 

It was all too overwhelming for Jihoon. Honestly, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't even planning on making himself known as his soulmate. But everything was going down hill anyway and he was confronted by the reality of it. His knees felt weak and he was sure he was about to cry, which Jihoon hated because he never cries. But he mustered up any strength that he could find and stood up.

 

"Follow me." It was almost whisper like as Jihoon started to walk towards his bedroom door. 

 

Wonwoo followed, curious.

 

Jihoon exhaled immensely as if he was holding his breath the whole time they were sitting next to each other. Jihoon opened his bedroom door and there showed numerous crumpled papers inside his room. His trash can was filled of it, a few rested on his desk and more resided on the floor. Jihoon knew he looked pathetic but what more could he possibly lose?

 

Wonwoo saw the papers, Wonwoo could feel the desperate attempt to try to reach him. Wonwoo could see the struggle he had not only with himself but with his own feelings for him. Jihoon's messy room was enough of an answer to his question and Wonwoo was clueless in what he should be feeling at that moment. He felt bad but at the same time he felt happy, Jihoon wanted to respond to him.

 

"Pathetic. Right?" Jihoon commented with a scoff. But Wonwoo looked at him and knew exactly on that moment what he felt about Jihoon.

 

"Not at all." Wonwoo responded. His tall frame engulfing Jihoon's body, his large cold hands were cupping Jihoon's face and finally, Wonwoo leaned in to close the gap between them. Finally, Wonwoo could taste Jihoon's lips. He just didn't know what came over him, Wonwoo was usually reserved but to find the mess in Jihoon's room filled with papers moved him. All he could do was kiss the living daylights out of this person he called his soulmate.

 

Jihoon felt weaker than before. Wonwoo's firm kiss and soft lips made his heart beat faster and his whole body warmer. How can he oppose to a kiss from a person he longed way before they started talking? He felt light-headed as he let himself be melted from Wonwoo's kiss.


	4. Love Letter, Sent

The hungry kiss became heated than it was before. Wonwoo didn't want to let go of Jihoon at that moment. He immediately grabbed Jihoon's body against him, lifting him up, holding his thighs together around his waist, Wonwoo could feel Jihoon's small arms wrapping themselves around his neck and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Jihoon's hoodie started to slip off, exposing his pink cheeks and ears which made Wonwoo even happier.

 

Whilst kissing, jihoon could feel his heart throbbing uncontrollably inside his chest, he felt his whole body shiver from the new found sensation as Wonwoo continued to overwhelm him with his lips. Wonwoo took it upon himself to put Jihoon on the bed, slowly letting him lie down, their lips barely apart from each other. Wonwoo swore in his mind he could do this all day and he will never get tired of doing it. 

 

"Wait.." A small squeak escaped from Jihoon's lips, his eyes were a bit watery as he looked up to meet Wonwoo's darkened eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

 

Wonwoo didn't even take a second to think about it as he responded, "I'm here, aren't I?"

 

Jihoon was surprised by his answer but continued, "But... I'm a guy.."

 

Wonwoo lowered his head a little, making sure to never break eye contact, his lips were nearing Jihoon's ears as he whispered, "I wouldn't want to change anything about you."

 

Those words sent tears to Jihoon's eyes, all his insecurities were easily vanished by those words. Wonwoo was shocked for a minute before letting off a hearty giggle. Wonwoo proceeded to pepper kisses on Jihoon's reddened cheeks, he could taste the salty tears that rolled off from Jihoon's eyes. 

 

"You know...." Jihoon says, he looked like a mess, "I really like you..... I was so happy you are my soulmate...."

 

Wonwoo supported his body wait, his hands were placed on each side of Jihoon's head, he let the sobbing man continue his statement.

 

"At first I thought there was something wrong with me... since I started liking you but then I saw you write on your notebook that day and to my surprise I saw ink coming through mine..." In between sobs and tears Jihoon continued, "It didn't take much thought when I realized it was you all along, you're my soulmate and I'm so happ-"

 

Wonwoo didn't even let Jihoon finish his sentence, he dove back in with his lips, hungrily teasing, brushing and grinding as much as he could possibly can. He just couldn't help but feel so adored by Jihoon, he couldn't suppress his feelings. What can he do? Jihoon was so cute, and to know that Jihoon liked him even way before the note-exchanging thing made Wonwoo even happier.

 

This time Wonwoo actions were the least bit patient. His lips dragged all the way to Jihoon's jawline, kissing it sloppily as he trailed wet kisses down his neck. Wonwoo licked Jihoon's neck, before closing in on a spot and gently sucking it, earning him a moan from Jihoon's lips. Wonwoo could feel a fire burning inside of him, that small moan drove him crazy but he knew he had to be patient.

 

He continued to suck on Jihoon's sensitive skin for as long as he could, only to part away from it to see a small bruise forming. Wonwoo smiled to himself, he wanted a mark that could last for a few days, he wanted people to know Jihoon was already taken. Wonwoo obliged to let his hands roam on the sides of Jihoon's body. Jihoon's stature was small but Wonwoo took notes of his manly arms and his toned torso. 

 

Jihoon slowly melted into everything that Wonwoo was doing to him, his pale fingers intertwined in between Wonwoo's soft head of hair. His feelings were bursting uncontrollably and he never felt so vulnerable emotionally, mentally and physically before. Jihoon was mostly just the stuck-up studious student all his life, he didn't like cute things or fun things nor did he like anything of that sorts despite his appearance. Yet he found himself so weak and obviously pink from all the kissing and touching that was being done to him.

 

The small whimpers and mewls Jihoon gave out made Wonwoo's better judgement slowly crumble down. He parted for a minute, looking at Jihoon beneath him who was so easy to tease and practically eat up. He reminded himself to stop and take things slow or else he will  _really_ just eat Jihoon alive right then and there. And how can't he? Jihoon was being too adorable and what's worse was that he looked so delicious at that moment.

 

Jihoon wasn't sure what was going on inside Wonwoo's mind but he could see his eyes observing him. Jihoon decided to give him a small smile, and something inside of Wonwoo snapped. Wonwoo prayed to God to give him strength. 

 

"You're dangerous..." Wonwoo commented.

 

"Huh?"

 

Wonwoo gave a firm kiss on Jihoon's lips before completely pulling away. Wonwoo sat on the bed as Jihoon slowly sat up as well.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Wonwoo and Jihoon came to class earlier than usual. Wonwoo took off from his seat to sit on Jihoon's table as they talked. Both of their stomachs were rumbling with nervousness and happiness.

 

"Did you sleep well?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"Yes. Extremely." Jihoon smiled.

 

It didn't take long when their classmates started to pour in one by one. The class got noisier as two familiar voices walked towards Wonwoo.

 

"Good morning!" Soonyoung greeted, elbowing Jun who was awestruck by Jihoon's presence.

 

"Morning." Wonwoo responded, Jihoon shyly followed.

 

"H-hey..." Jun says, "So you finally showed up huh.." He was so awkward, it was like he forgot to talk to other people. 

 

"Sorry.." Jihoon apologized.

 

"Well... I'm glad you're okay..." Jun shyly smiled. Soonyoung couldn't help but burst out laughing at how lame Jun looked. It was like a whole new side to him.

 

"Thank you." 

 

Those two words brightened up Jun's facade. Immediately his heart started to raise as he looked at Jihoon with a small smile. 

 

Wonwoo didn't like where it was going but he didn't want to randomly blurt out that Jihoon was his. That looked lame and extremely cheesy. He felt a sense of jealousy as he sat on the table, arms crossed and silent. He continued to observe Jun who usually annoyed Jihoon throw some pretty words like 'How are you?' or 'You should hang out with us some time.' Wonwoo grew bothered, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes looked to Jihoon who was as awkward as ever.

 

"Hey.." Wonwoo finally spoke, drawing his friends' attention. His gaze looked at Jihoon as he said, "You should really hide that hickey of yours." Wonwoo pointed on his neck before nonchalantly going back to his sit. He watched as Jihoon turned bright red while Jun stood there frozen in shock. Jihoon stood up immediately and walked as fast as he can out of the classroom and in to the clinic to find a band aid to hide it. 

 

Wonwoo sat there proudly with a smug look on his face. 

 


End file.
